This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for annulus isolation in drilling and milling operations.
It can often be useful to isolate sections of a well annulus from each other. In drilling or milling operations, for example, an annular isolator (such as, a packer) can be used to perform well integrity tests.
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of designing, constructing and utilizing annular isolators for well drilling and milling operations. Such improvements may be useful in operations other than drilling or milling operations, and may be used for purposes other than performing well integrity tests.